Various devices have been employed to temporarily display photographs and other articles. Often, the articles are temporarily affixed to a refrigerator, filing cabinet, and the like using one or more magnets. While the magnets provide a simple method of mounting the photographs to the surface, the photographs tend to curl or become deformed unless several magnets are used for each photograph. If the photographs or other articles are overlapped, allowing a greater number of photographs to be displayed in a limited area, the magnets will not securely hold the photographs in place causing the photographs to slip or even fall from the surface. Moreover, the resulting display is often disorganized and aesthetically unpleasant. Other means may be used to attach the photographs to a surface such as push pins and adhesive, although these attachment methods may damage the photographs or the surface to which the articles are mounted.
One type of magnetic holder available in the art consists of a U-shaped frame which includes a front panel covering the front surface of the photograph and a magnet affixed to the panel for mounting the holder to a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,937 discloses an example of such a magnetic holder. While the U-shaped frame eliminates the problem of curling, this type of holder is generally not suitable for simultaneously display several photographs or articles particularly if the user wishes to overlap the photographs to display only the desired portion of each photograph. In addition, inserting the photograph into the frame may be difficult as the front and back panels must be pried apart while the photograph is slipped into place.
A display structure which may be used to conveniently and attractively display several photographs or articles is desirable. A display structure in which the photographs or other articles may be easily positioned in the display and moved to the desired position is also desirable.